Light and Dark, Surrounded by Nothing
by jman001
Summary: Light and Darkness are entities of our world. And when threatened, they choose two vessels to bless their power into. This is there story.
1. Chapter 1

Light and Darkness are entities of world. They are conscious beings of Mother Earth.

For eternity light and dark have been kept in perfect balance, working as one symbiotic force. Nothing has ever been se much of a threat to change that balance. Until now…

Between Light and Darkness there is a vast space of nothing. A void that goes on forever. But it is that vast of nothingness that threatens that balance of light and dark.

Safety of the Balance in question, light and dark worked quickly to find a way to stop the void. Deciding they could not fight the void themselves they used wordly and physical entities to bless their power into humans, to grow, to become physical beings of Light and Darkness.

Chosen at that very moment was a pair of twins, born at Victoria Hospital. A boy and a girl, born to a woman named Sarah Carter.

Unknowingly, they took the power to do great things.

And great responsibility

Unfortunately, this blessing of power weakened the entities of light and darkness. This is when the power of nothing, chose to strike.

Light and Darkness were defeated. Captured and trapped in the vast void. They couldn't be destroyed, because nothing can't exist without light of dark.

But they could be overpowered and in time…. Controlled.

The world's only hope lay in a nursery in Victoria Hospital,

Power laying dormant inside them.

----------

"They're not breathing!" screamed Sarah Carter, brushing her bushy brown hair out of her eyes.

All the reassuring the doctors were giving her was not helping. They pushed her back onto the bed and tried to sedate her.

"Let me see my babies!" She fought to get off the bed with scratchy sheets and to escape from this bright white room. She punched the doctor trying toe sedate her in the nose and tossed one of the young blonde nurses across the room.

She fought her way to the doorway when a large, bald nurse with many earings stepped into the doorway, blocking her way, the way to save her children.

Sarah Carter was a relativley slim woman and wasn't that strong, and the bald nurse was rather tall and wide with muscles, a wonder why he wasn't in a wrestling ring somewhere.

With surprising force, Sarah Carter had shoved him into the hallway and into the opposite wall.

Without waiting to see if the nurse would get up, she ran as fast as she could. People yelled, some tried to stop her, but ended with the same fate as the large bald nurse.

Then she saw them. Naked and lifeless on the table of an ICU. She banged on the window.

She watched helplessly as the doctors administered medicine…CPR…electroshock….

Nothing worked…..

She collapsed to the floor, knees shaking and began to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

It was at this moment, however, the two children were blessed.

Shadows of light and dark, visible only to the two chosen, swirled down to the babies. Light fell into the baby girl whilst the boy was immersed in dark.

Calm voices soothed the babies while they fought to breathe.

"Don't be afraid little ones" Light whispered

"Your end will not be here," added Dark

And with that, they were gone leaving their power inside the two children.

Sarah Carter, exhausted from childbirth and her marathon around the hospital and the boxing matches with the attendees, nearly fell into the many arms grabbing at her, pulling her away when….

Monitors beeped, little red and green lights flashed,

Sarah looked up. A steady heartbeat…then another.

The Doctors were once again moving, checking pulses, registering heartbeats…eventually they fell back in awe of this miracle. There was nothing medically wrong with these babies anymore.

Sarah Carter began to fight the arms around her again, to find no resistance, Everyone who had been trying to force her back to her room were to amazed by this miracle.

Sarah leaned on the glass window, crying again. But this time the tears were different.

These were tears of sheer joy.


	3. Chapter 3

16 years later….

"Set…."

A mechanical voice boomed overhead.

"EN GUARDE!"

Swords clanked as two masked enemies attacked each other.

The duel began slowly…a flash of metal here and there and then more steps, around and around in a constant circle, exactly across from each other.

The battle slowly began to intensify. Many watched, knowingly waiting for-

The fencing duel turned into a battle of strength in an instant. Flashes of metal grew faster, clangs of steel on steel grew louder, steps no longer were moving side to side but forward and back, constantly advancing and retreating.

The white mask on the left took a vicious stab at the opponent in black, which was then blocked pushing white's blade upwards. Black took this opportunity to spin, thrusting all of his force of motion into his blade striking his opponent. Unfortunately his opponent was no longer there.

His brain seemed to slow at this time; he was able to make out a few facts in a single instant.

His move was his alone and very few people under 20 had been able to see it coming, let alone dodge it.

His should've finished this battle

His opponent in white was nowhere on her side of the field

He was being hit in the back

He went down, hard, against the mats on the bottom of the stadiums floor, in front all his supporters.

"Match- WHITE!" The above mechanical voice boomed followed by scattered applause.

He felt his opponent lift him by his collar

"Nice try"

The fencer in white had removed her mask to reveal a 16-year-old girl with shining brown hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"A girl!"

The girl rolled her eyes and tossed the boy back down upon the mat and walked back to her team's side of the stadium.

She had heard that speech before, many times. She should be in the girl's tournament. You'll get hurt…etc…etc

The guy's side was WAY more intense to her. Anyways, she'd already beaten all the girls; she was the top rated female fencer in North America. And she was defeating all the guys, one by one…. except one.

She sat down next to a boy at the end of the bench and light brown hair, almost a split image of her.

"Nice flip" The boy said, leaning on the handle end of his fencing pole. She smiled and sat down next to him.

She had been practicing that move for months and this was her first time using it in a competition. When her opponent had been spinning, she flipped over him and struck, without him ever seeing it coming. She smiled again at the thought of it.

"There's mom…." The boy said, nodding to the other side of the stadium.

They looked across the stands to see their mother, shaking her head, with a look that clearly said, "My children are insane"

Sarah Carter had aged in the past sixteen years but she still had dark brown hair, which no contained wisps of grays. Her face was lightly tanned but now wrinkles were here and there. She waved. They sheepishly raised their hands and waved back, feeling foolish.

A horn sounded and they heard that mechanical voice again.

"Next match, Canada VS. Japan. For Canada, Nick Carter And for Japan, Hiroshi Chan"

The boy stood up, revealing the large red maple leaf on the back of his fencing suit, which was black except for the large red maple leaf and the red stitching on the front that read 'CARTER' in large red black letters.

"Good Luck!"

"Ya, whatever" Nick said pulling up his sword which he had lodged into the ground by leaning on it.

Nick eyed the edge of the stands, while walking to the playing field, looking around for his friend Charles. Then he found him, hiding in the back corner, pouring over his laptop computer, black long hair hiding his face until he looked up.

The two locked yes for a moment, and Charles gave Nick the thumbs up. Everything was in place.

He went to his side of the fencing field. It was really more like a long mat, which in his opinion was useless because you were allowed to move off the mat in these matches.

He looked across at the other side of the mat.

He watched as a Japanese teenager getting last minute tips from his coach in fast native Japanese and then handed a white fencing mask to match his suit. He pulled it on and picked up his fencing sword, no doubt made by the best steel money could buy in Japan.

He looked down at his sword, it had nicks and cuts from previous battles because he ahd the sword for over a year now, but they didn't have the money to replace it. He sighed and remembered that it didn't matter, really, what his sword looked like.

'As long as it wins the fight' he thought pulling on his mask.

He heard the horn from above and smiled behind his mask. His opponent stood in the ready position, waiting for him.

With a quick jolt, he pulled the sword up, threw lightly in the air, spun and steeped forward and caught the blade in the ready position. He could heard his sister groan from the benches and he knew what she would be thinking.

'Showboat' his sister thought, rubbing her temples.

The two saluted each other and then stood waiting for the mechanical voice again.

"Ready…and…MATCH!"


	4. Chapter 4

Charles poured over his laptop, changing passwords and hacking into the digital sound system that made this arena the best arena for the world championships. But all they were using this glorious sound system for was for a guy to drone his voice again….and again.

Charles and Nick had better ideas.

Charles had known the twins since first grade when they met walking to school together.

"Why are they're two of you?" he had asked.

"Why are they're only ONE of you!" Nick had shot back.

And they had been friends ever since.

They weren't inseparable but they defiantly worked well together, everything from class projects to class pranks were dominated by Nick and Charles…with a little help from Cassandra.

He was definitely the geek of their trio, but he didn't mind that. He knew that without him, most of their endeavors wouldn't have worked without him.

Charles rubbed his eyes for a moment then prepared the final sequence that would lock anyone else out of the system, so no one could turn over control of the stereo except him.

'_Damn Jocks!_' He thought '_They think all this computer stuff is easy_!' He smiled.

The twins were hardly jocks, even though they were outrageously good at pretty much every sport they tried, but they pulled top marks in class, only topped by him of course. Except maybe in gym class.

Charles sighed as a window pooped up asking him to flip over the stereo system to his play list. He looked up and saw Nick walking to the center of arena and locked eyes with him. He quickly gave him the thumbs up letting him know that they were a-ok.

He examined his play list again. It read that one song had been added to the "Fence Match" play list. The song title read "Mix 2006". They we're set.

"Set…"

Startled, Charles quickly brought up window asking him about the stereo flip. He waited.

"…MATCH!"

'_Now or Never!_' thought Charles, hitting the enter key.

A circuit snapped in the arena power box and then….


	5. Chapter 5

"BOOM!"

At first most thought that the world was going to end, because the sound that had hit them was only matched by jet engines and nuclear attacks.

What had really happened was that all the speakers had become under Charles' control. Meaning he could play what he wished, and what he wished was a really loud techno song with a heavy beat.

"Oh no…." Cassandra moaned watching some spectators run around in chaos for a few moments and then settle down, some actually bolted for the exits only to be stopped by security, and some just sat and laughed, unfazed by the loud music.

She knew who had pulled off this… 'Change of musical scenery'…and the first two subjects of prime suspects were none other than Nick Carter and Charles Passcalli.

She scanned the rows and rows of spectators, some of which still hadn't calmed down, until she saw Charles sitting with his laptop. They looked eyes and he shrugged and gave her a look that plainly said 'What would you have done?'.

She shook her head and was a bit angry that hadn't let her in on this particular scheme, but they a glint of light caught her eye from the field.

The duel was already well under way and was growing even more intense by the second. Neither competitor was fazed by the music; both seemed to be taking it in their stride, moving with the rhythm and the beat of the song.

'_This is gonna be on of those fights that you never forget_' She thought

She watched as Japanese kid swung his blade high into Nick's facemask and Nick twisted around to dodge the attack. Cassandra stood up in anticipation as she realized what the Japanese kid was doing.

'_Or the kind that get you arrested'_


	6. Chapter 6

Nick had swung right into the fight, thinking that Hiroshi would be off balance by the music and by his sudden attack. Instead Hiroshi had also charged forward into Nick and they met in the middle, clashing swords, pushing each other off. Soon it became routine, step, slide, step, block, step, swipe, stab, block, step. Then something through off this routine.

Hiroshi had steeped to the left, swinging his blade high into Nick's facemask. An easily blockable move, but in the world championships, Nick just had to show off…just a little.

Instead of easily glancing off the blow by flashing his sword up, he curved his spine backwards and let the blade fly over his mask. He watched as the blade cut through the air above him. Then he had an epiphany.

His legs were no longer gripping the mat.

They had been swept away from him, with force. His legs were going to be higher than his head soon.

Then…none of his body was touching the ground. He was falling onto his back and there was nothing he could do-

In an instant he thought up a plan that would save him. He quickly let go of his sword and spread his fingers wide. He watched as his spread hands got closer and closer to the mat and then pulling his legs over his body, he pushed off with his hands and flipped completely.

Landing on his feet a few meters away from where he had started, a little dazed and confused. He quickly tried to resume his fencing stance…. and then realized he had left his fencing sword a few feet back, where he had let go of it too perform that flip. His eyes fell upon his sword and saw that Hiroshi was about to pick it up and leave him defenseless.

He dove for the sword. It was the stupidest thing he had ever done but he couldn't fight without his sword. His hands grazed across Hiroshi's as he pulled the sword out of his grasp. He caught a glimpse of Hiroshi's face of shock as he zoomed past.

His dive stopped after another two meters away, with sword in hand. He rolled over and saw Hiroshi, standing over him, with his sword drawn back to strike him and finish the fight.

"_Shit_!" Nick thought pulling his blade up of the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah Carter was convinced that her two children were actively trying to drive her to insanity and a cell that was padded with pillows.

She didn't really seriously think that most of the time but every once and a while she figured the only reason they could do something so dangerous and risky was to make sure she got the FULL padded cell treatment.

Karate, snowboarding, gymnastics, base jumping, and now…advance fencing. Oh no, they couldn't do regular fencing where the moves were all laid out and there were rules and procedures. No, they had to the incredibly dangerous fencing where EVERYTHING was allowed.

She flinched every time they fought in karate; she cringed when they wiped out snowboarding. She absolutely refused to watch there base jump but still worried the entire time in the kitchen.

It was like they both had a need to go and try to kill themsleves and they could never find the right sport to do it in. Advance Fencing seemed to be close enough because it combined sword fighting, gymnastics, karate and their own creativeness.

The nice thing was that she rarely had to deal with a sore loser, because the twins never lost. They went from competition to tournament and then they managed to keep above 80 grades. Charles usually accompanied the twins everywhere and he kept above 90 averages. They only fights she had seen them actually almost lose to, was the ones against each other. They seemed perfectly matched in everything they did, from fencing to video games.

The one thing they both failed at was swimming; neither of them ever seemed to be fond of the water, something they had inherited from their mother who had once had a near death experience.

She gasped. Her son had dropped his sword!

She was on her feet, anxious, feeling the wave of worry wash over her again


	8. Chapter 8

Hiroshi had heard much about Nick Carter, he researched him and watched many of his old competition videos. He was always changing his style and new things always seemed to appear in his swordsmanship. Hiroshi knew this would be a fight to remember but instead of epic moves and fighting skills…

His opponent had been showoff, failed to block a basic move and had dropped his sword.

At that point Hiroshi knew it would be better to finish the battle quick to same the boy's little dignity he had left. Nick's roll got his sword back but also landed him right in the line of Hiroshi's sword. He raised his sword over him, a little dramatic when he could've just tapped him on the chest but now, without realizing it, Hiroshi was showing off too now.

Just as he was about to finish the fight, Nick rolled over.

For a tenth of a tenth of a thousandth, Hiroshi considered letting him get up and have them finish this duel like men. But then he thought better of it. This duel was with an unpredictable opponent, which is fighting like wounded animals, just looking for a way out by any means necessary.

He brought down his sword with all his strength.


End file.
